


What do I do?

by Ang3lofThursday



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: I don't really know what this is, I kinda just started writing and this happened, I suck at tagging, One sided, Post 2x04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7585489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ang3lofThursday/pseuds/Ang3lofThursday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night after the party Noah lays in bed remembering the first time he met Audrey and trying to figure out what to do with the feelings he now realizes he has for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What do I do?

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked to write a Noah/Audrey fic by [This Lovley Lady ](http://mixinglanguagesaslifestyle.tumblr.com/)  
> She's really cool, you should go follow her, like right now.   
> I really hope you guys like this fic, I know it isn't my best but i tried. Enjoy!

Noah's stomach is all in knots. Why you ask? Because he kissed his best friend who he was never supposed to have feelings for. His badass, beautiful, sarcastic best friend and now he feels like a dick because he may or may not have feelings for her.

Thinking about it Audrey had been his first friend in Lakewood. After his dad dying the beginning of eighth grade and him and his grieving mother moving to the small town of Lakewood Noah kept to himself as much as he could. He got good grades in school and when he wasn't busy (which was most of the time) he was either watching slasher movies or learning about serial killers.

After six months of remaining practically unnoticed his false sense of invisibility was shattered when a girl with short hair and an old rock band shirt sat next to him at lunch with a black eye. Noah steeled himself for the remaining 15 minutes of lunch.

He knew who this girl was, everyone in the entire school did. This was Audrey Jensen, the girl who never smiled and always picked a fight with anyone willing to challenge her. Truth be told she had always been fascinating to him but Noah being... well Noah he never did anything about it.

"That's quite the shiner" he said trying to break the tension that was so thick he felt like he was drowning in it. She glared at the world and just as he was about to turn back to his book that was describing in detail how twisted H. H. Holmes was Audrey responded, "You should've seen the broken nose on the other guy."

Noah will admit, someone her size breaking a guy's nose? That was impressive to the skinny awkward kid like him. "And um, what make you decide to break his nose?" he asked in awe while also trying to figure out what set her off so he could make sure to never, ever repeat the mistake.

"Idiot kept saying I look like a lesbian and I told him if he didn't shut up I was gonna kick his ass. He said he'd like to see someone as tiny as me try." Audrey said with no hint of regret. Noah grinned at her, "Well, I gotta say, the guy totally deserved it. Nice job" he said. She looked at him with a curious look in her eye, later Noah would find out it was because everyone always said she should just keep her mouth shut.

After that Audrey starting sitting with him every day at lunch. Then they started talking when they saw each other in the hall. Pretty soon they were basically attached at the hip and that was how they liked it. They understood each other, weird quirks and rough edges and all.

Noah lays in bed replaying the night through his head, being drugged, kissing Zoe, kissing Audrey, the cops showing up, the entire mess of a night it has been. He wants to call Audrey or text her or just talk to her but he knows it's wouldn't be smart. One thing Noah does know is that hes not willing to lose Audrey so instead he lays in bed thinking about what to do with this giant mess that he now has to deal with.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my Scream Tumblr!  I'm sometimes funny


End file.
